Red Blood, Red Heart
by IvoryNemRodd
Summary: Amy, an orphan, has been marked by the Vampire prince. Can she avoid his marridge with Sally by posing off as his fiancee and learn more about her origin.
1. Chapter 1 Marked

A pink Hedgehog was running through the woods as the heavy Rain poured at her with full force. This hedgehog was named Amy Rose . She was beautiful in fact with Jade green eyes and a dazzling Smile. She was dressed in her school uniform which was a white long sleeve button up shirt, a red mid-thigh skirt and brown loafers. She was poor with both her parents dead and nowhere to live. Amy hasn't had a decent meal and the effect were taking place. Amy ran though the woods and Saw a black castle with some lights turned up. She pushed the rusty gates forward and proceeded to the large wooden doors. She entered Quietly and collapsed by a pillar. Her entrance was heard by emerald green eyes. A blue figure flew down to her level and examined her. This blue figure was none other than the prince of Vampires , Sonic Alucard. he was dressed in a black tuxedo and dark purple cape. He looks handsome indeed with blue and blond-streaked bangs covering part of his eyes.**( okay I know Sonic doesn't have bangs but I think he looks better like that. Besides My Idea.)** He gently picked the Pink-haired beauty and took her to the highest room in the highest tower. Sonic could smell depression and fear radiating off her. He tucked her into bed and wondered if he should take a bite or not. He bit into her neck and sucked the blood out. Sonic's eyes widen. Her blood is sweeter than anything and tastes so good. It tasted better than a drug and it was addicting to him. Amy breath gently and slightly moaned but it was heard to Sonic's ears. He stopped licking every drop off her neck and started to walk out the door.

" Goodbye for now, my Beautiful bride"

The next day

Amy stirred in bed and Sat upright. The door suddenly opened revealing two rabbits, an older one and little one.

" oh dear, did you have a good rest" the older one said in a kind voice.

"yes" was Amy's response.

" Allow me to introduce myself. I am vanilla, madam and this is my Daughter Cream" Vanilla gestured to the bunny next to her as she poured tea in a teacup. Amy held the cup and blew a little and said thank you. Amy drank it sweetly.

" it looks you were half frozen when you arrived. Master sonic also seems to enjoy your blood" said vanilla as she examined Amy's bite mark. It seemed to be more like a scar on her neck unlike a normal cut. Then it hit her. It was a Mate mark.

' dear, what is your name?' Vanilla asked as she examined it to see if theory was correct.

" Amelia Rose but you can call me Amy" Amy responded with a pure smile.

" are you familiar with vampires."

" no, I always thought they were myths but my Mom said there are some left why"

" because you have been bitten and Marked as the bride of our Master"

" Say What !!!!"

" Vampire marks mean you belong to Master sonic and only his as long as you two live." Vanilla explained, "Vampires are supernatural beings that live on others blood to live. Our Master has the special quality to resist sunlight unlike others. Vampires aren't killed easily and are not alive in a way"

" but I don't even know the guy. I didn't ask for this and am I going to be a vampire too" Amy panicked.

" No, but I'm pretty sure your children will be half normal, half vampire" Cream responded.

" who says I want children. I'm only a junior in high school. I can't be married."

" no weddings are required" vanilla said as she exited the room.

" goodbye" Cream said as she exited too.

Amy buried her face in her pillow and started to look around her surroundings. She has a vanity and a closet, some paintings of a hot guy in a tuxedo, a another door…. Wait a hot guy in a tuxedo. Amy picked up a little portrait and examined it carefully. The person on the portrait in the picture looked strong and handsome. He had had 6 quills on the back of his head, blue bangs with thin blonde streaks covering part of his eyes, beautiful Emerald eyes, and had heroic features. It also seemed he was wearing a back tuxedo with no tie or bowtie while holding another hedgehog wearing a black torn dress. His Arms were around her waist. Amy suddenly realized that was her fiancé and her.

" _at least he's hot" _Amy thought.

Amy realized that that picture was telling the future. Amy cried knowing she can never now have freedom and that this castle was her prison. "_might as well explore"_ Amy Realized that her clothes were replaced with a baby blue dress than reached her knee. She put on the available shoes that look like white Flats.(**think of what Maria's dress look like).** Amy walked across the hall to large wooden rotting doors. She carefully talked across the room to a wooden coffin enough for two people. Amy opened the door and saw the handsome stranger inside. He looked deeply asleep with both arms crossed. He looked very cute asleep and Amy wondered how soft his lips are. She couldn't stop her self and gave him a kiss on the lips just out of amuesment. They felt like heaven, if only he was awake.

Then everything turned Black. Amy slipped into unconsciousness. Sonic woke to somebody kissing him on the lips. He pressed one of her pressure points and she's unconscious. Sonic looked at her and smiled. She looks like an angel and he picked her up. Amy woke up a couple seconds later.

' hey" Sonic said.

" hey yourself' Amy responded. She looked into each others eyes for a couple of minutes.

" Amy, Sonic, breakfast" Vanilla called. Both of them said nothing and went t the dining hall. Amy could feel her blood going to cheeks. "_ooh what was I thinking. I kissed a complete stranger"_ Amy turned away from him. She smelt something good in the kitchen as she took a seat sonic offered her near him. Amy studied the dining hall and nearly jumped a mile if is wasn't for that boom in the kitchen. A yellow fox, a purple cat, another silver hedgehog came running with water. They all appeared including Vanilla and Cream covered in soot .

" what the heck happened in there" sonic demanded.

" sorry but apparently somebody named tails miscalculated the pressure needed for cooking and the kitchen exploded" Silver said upset.

" there goes breakfast" Blaze muttered. Tails looked down at the ground sadly.

Sonic played with his fork and said

" tails, you're going to clean up that mess spotless or else"

Sonic received a quick yes and Tails started to work on the kitchen. Tails miserably walked to the kitchen and looked up and Saw Sonic with a girl who seems to have a mate mark. Silver and Blaze seem to also notice that too. They took a seat staring intently and Amy turned away blushing like mad. Sonic noticed she turned away and said " Ames, this is Silver and blaze, our servants of the castle" Amy said a quick hey._ "probably shy" _both silver and Blaze thought in unison. Vanilla and cream served what was not burned. That was probably fruit and some loafs of bread with tea. Amy ate slowly and was very nervous. Sonic grabbed one of her hands and gave her a comforting smile. Amy grinned back. Tails came out later when everyone was done. Amy introduced herself and gave Tails some leftovers. The clock struck 8 when Amy realized she was late for school. Amy sprinted to the front doors and saw her knapsack where she left it. Amy grabbed it and was about to leave when Sonic blocked the door.

" you're not going anywhere Amy Rose" Sonic smirked.

" Sonic, Please I have to go to school." Amy pleaded.

" never" sonic tackled her to he ground with him on top of her holding her wrists. Amy tried to break free but no luck.

Sonic whispered to her " You're not going anywhere Rose. You're mine now. Amy Rose" Amy felt shivers going up her spine when he said her Name. Sonic bit a vein in her neck causing Amy to fall asleep again and limp. Sonic smiled and picked her up and placed her in his coffin. Sonic won't let her leave unless he had something to do with it. Sonic saw something shine on her neck. He reached for it, and it was a small golden locket. He opened it and it show a picture of her with an older female. The older female had white fur, amber hair, and red quills. She was doing the peace sign with Amy. Obviously she was her mom. Sonic saw something engraved on the back _**Mom I'll never forget you. **_"_then that's her mother. I wondered what happened" _Sonic thought puzzled. Sonic looked over Amy, and her neck was still bleeding. The scent was intoxicating him. He didn't know what caused him to mark her, it was like pure instinct told him to. Amy starred waking up and immediately looked at her shoulder. She started yelling "**WOULD YOU STOP BITING ME" . and turned away crossing her arms and pouting even though it was only 2 times. Sonic had a surprised face on and growled at her**

" **Listen there are a few rules around here**

**1. I cant do whatever I want with you**

**2. You can't leave the castle grounds without my permission**

**3. I can't bite you whenever I want and you can't rebel"**

"**This isn't fair"**

"**life ain't fair"**

" **Damn you"**

" **I'm already damned"**

" **go to hell"**

" **I've been there and it is quit nice"**

" **you are such a…such a…"**

"**Vampire. Get over it"**

**Amy growled at him and sonic did the same. It practically became a growling contest. **

" **I hate you"**

**Sonic pinned again the coffin floor. He was holding her wrists.**

" **take it back Amy or else"**

"**Or else what"**

**Sonic bit her hard and harder as his fangs pierced her shoulder. Amy bit her bottom lip and tears were streamed down her cheeks. The pain grew stronger as his fangs dug deeper into her shoulder.**

" **Sonic…please stop….*hiccup* please…I'm Sorry…stop please" Amy begged and whimpered. Sonic retracted his fangs and let go. Amy's hand held her shoulder and more tears flowed up. Sonic once again picked her bridal style and placed her in her bedroom's bed. He left closing the door and whispered "sorry" as he left. Now she has no freedom, she can't complete her promise to her mom, and now Sonic just made her his slave. What else can possibly go wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the Draculas short

Amy fell asleep crying as Sonic watched carefully. Sonic sat on her bed beside her whispering in her ear. Sonic's ears perked up as he heard Danger nearby. He opened the window and scanned the area. His eyes turned red as he saw in thermo-sensory vision( **you know. When you see only colors representing body temperature. If anyone knows what it's called tell me)** he saw a gang of Transylvanian vampires(**Transylvanian vampires are pale, red eyed, hate sunlight and holy stuff, and only come out in the dark). **Obviously they are mind controlling other mortals to do their bidding. It is only mid day in broad sunlight. Sonic looked at Amy and was willing to protect her any cost whether she likes it or not. Sonic called out to silver

" Silver put garlic and anything else to Protect Amy" 

"yes master" 

Silver placed crosses, garlic power all over her room, and if that didn't work, he washed the bed sheets, and curtains with holy water**( I really don't get that. I'm not insulting anybody but really What is holy water)** Amy woke up watching Silver place garlic powder on the floors.

" eh..Silver what are you doing" 

" protecting you" 

"from what" 

"vampires" 

"Sonic is a vampire and literally bit me. How is This protecting me from him" 

" no. the master is only Half vampire. From traveling full vampires. The master request you to go to this skool place until they leave" 

" fine just please leave so I can change." 

"very well" 

Silver left the room. Amy put on her uniform but it seem the skirt shrunk a little. Amy grabbed her almost dry knapsack and headed for the secret passage Blaze showed her earlier. It was opened when she moved the statues head. It was a like a laundry vent made of smooth stone and it lead out to the garden. Amy landed in some patched of leaves ad started running on the trail to school. Amy took shortcuts and made it before 5 period. Her schedule was

Period 1-math (**these are my teachers name. the one's in bold aren't)**

Period 2-science teacher-**Mrs. Sashay**

Period 3-study hall

Period 4- lunch

Period 5- Language arts honors teacher-

Period 6- art class/poetry writing teacher-**Mr. Fan**

Period 7-supernatural history teacher- **Pf. Sengoku Judai **

Period-8-Physical education co-ed teacher-Ms. Lindley

As Amy walked in Class, she got many stares from students and they were looking at her shoulder. Amy realized she hasn't covered up Sonic's bite wound on her neck. Ms. Lily noticed this too. She was a purplish hedgehog with deep purple locks wearing a casual suit. 

" Amy, do you need to go to the nurse. That bite seems to hurt" She asked with concerned eyes.

" no madam" 

" today's project will be on a report on a supernatural being. Professor Sengoku judai and I will combine our class for this trimester's project. This will be 90% of your grade." 

"_wow. Isn't this ironic. I'm the bride of a vampire and suddenly I'm going to interview him. Just great." _Amy thought bitterly. 

Amy did a little research after 6 period. She read some Vampire rules and origins. She read the unwritten rules of vampires and it talked clothing, weaknesses and emotions. 

After she finished and finished P.E., she went to the church and bought a cross necklace. Blaze was there waiting for her and told her

" You need to get dressed, we have visitors".

" who"

" Dracula and his bride. I have a dress for you in your room. You have everything you need in your room"

"Okay"

Amy took a quick bath, dressed in a Black dress that touched the floor with a long collar on the back, with a silver spider web design on the top half of her body. She put mascara on, placed deeper than blood lipstick on the top lip, and blacker than the night on the bottom. She put on red blood drop earrings and tied her hair in a long ponytail. Cream came in

" Amy, I have a charm than will control you to act like a vampire" Cream showed her black pearl necklace.

" but how ?"

" my mom is a fairy and I am too"

" Silver and Blaze"

" Silver is a wizard and blaze is sorcerer"

Sonic was in the ballroom talking to Dracula and his family. Silver and blaze came down with the black carpet 

" Presenting milady Alucard" with a quick trumpet blow.

Amy walked down regally, and defiantly looked like a vampire. She had claws, and fangs poking out with pale skin, but what surprised sonic the most was her eyes. They had darkened to the deepest shade of green. She had no emotions and it puzzled him.

" Welcome to our Castle your lordship" she said in a monotone voice.

" pleasure to be in the sight of such a beauty" Dracula kissed her Hand. His wife elbowed him in the side.

" Amy may I speak to you in private" Sonic suggested

" of Course Dear" Amy politely said.

Sonic led her across the hall

" Amy, how come you look like a vampire?" Sonic questioned

" Just embracing my vampirec side" Amy leaned in and whispered' Don't you like it" as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

She led her guests to the dining hall and called out for sonic. Sonic was in the hall think of what just happened till he heard Amy Calling his name.

" Dear are you okay" Amy cocked her like a puzzled puppy.

" uhh, yeah"

Miss Dracula giggled as she saw the kiss mark on Sonic's check and began a conversation with Amy. Tails closed the curtains and the real Dracula's revealed themselves (**You know what they look like.)**

Blaze came in serving blood in a wine glass. Amy cringed but Blaze whispered

" don't worry. Yours is only red wine. It just looks and smells like blood"

Amy nodded but she has never had wine. She's only 17, not old enough to drink wine unless it's from church. She drank timidly and boy did it taste like swallowed it reluctantly. Sonic paid no attention to her discomfort and chatted with Dracula. She stayed quiet and heard them talking about a vampire ball.. _" just what I need. More vampires" _Miss Dracula started to chat with her about her plans with Sonic such as land, property, and making a family. Amy flinched on that one.

" well.. I haven't thought about that" "_Actually there is a -100% on that happening"_ Sonic and Dracula joined in the conversation.

" Sonic, what have you thought about naming your boys" Amy pleaded " no" silently.

" well.. I do want 5 or 6" 

" no" 

" yes"

"no"

Amy and Sonic started seeing electricity between them.

" who wants cake--"

Tails stopped his sentence feeling the heat increase. Dracula seem confused while his wife gestured him to departure. 

" **I SAID ONLY 2"**

" **AND I SAID 5"**

That is the dumbest fight ever. They are fighting over how many kids they want when Amy said she didn't wan anything to do with him. They fight like an old married couple.

" YOU GUYS FIGHT LIKE AN OLD MARRIED COUPLE AND AMY I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT ANY KIDS" Blaze screamed.

" JAN NOH HANG HU" little circles came off her hands and went around Sonic's neck.

**What is it? Who ever guesses it right goes in my hall of Smarties **


	3. Chapter 3 made out with a vamp?

Amy ran up to her room and locked the door. She stomped around and jumped face first into the bed. Sonic walked right through the wall and yelled

" WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM"

" SIT BOY" Amy yelled as he fell face first to the ground. She grabbed him the collar and threw him out of the room.

" Humph" Amy crossed her arms. For a mortal girl, she is pretty strong. She stripped out of her clothes into some PJ's. She brushed her quills giving her an excuse to stay up late. Sonic walked into the room with a pillow in his hand.

" until your ready to apologize leave" Amy stared out her reflection. She couldn't see reflection, She forgot to remove the necklace. It wouldn't budge until Sonic removed it for her.

" thanks" Amy muttered and looked into the mirror. She could finally see reflection. She had the same jade eyes, pale muzzle with tints of gold, the same waist long pink quills. She couldn't say she was ugly or pretty. "_What did Sonic see in me"_ Amy thought miserably.

" maybe cuz you are pretty and maybe more lovelier than anybody I met" Sonic looked at his claws and grinned.

Amy stood up and hugged him with her face in his shoulder. Sonic buried his nose in her quills smelling her intoxicating scent. His hand traveled from her waist, to her hip and to her thigh. Amy gasped and Sonic took the advantage to kiss her. He held closer to him never letting go or stopping. When he broke it Amy kissed him again. Sonic was surprised and nibbled on her bottom lip Her lips parted slightly allowing him to enter. Amy felt the tender pressure of his lips on hers and could hardly bear the sweetness of it. Sonic was guiding her and his hands traveled on her body feeling every curve. Amy moaned, feeling Sonic's delight hearing her. Their tongues fought for dominancy and in the end Sonic won. Sonic picked her up bridal style and placed on the bed. Amy broke it this time. They looked deeply in each others eyes. Sonic kissed her soft lips again and whispered

" _Good night beautiful" _as he walked out of the room

Amy stayed in a daze still processing what happened. "_Did I just make out with a Vampire" _He head started to feel light headed. She feel asleep with two amber eyes looking at her from the window

With Sonic

Sonic cursed himself. His full vampire side wanted to turn her into a vampire too. He lived in one specific fear: that he would find Amy's beautiful body limp in his arms, her slim delicate throat bleeding, and her heart stilled forever from his bloodlust. He could never bring himself to do that to her. She was too fragile and delicate for that with her locks of pink silk, her jade eyes sparkling with happiness as he saw years ago.

16 years ago, when he was hunting he came across a family in an apartment. The wife was happy with a pink little bundle joy in her arms. He stared intently at the child as she slept in her crib. The husband had his arms around his wife as he turned off the light and both of them walked out the room. Sonic opened the window and walked up to the crib. The baby woke up but didn't cry seeing him. Her small hand grabbed his finger. She sucked on his finger gurgling. Sonic never happiness but this baby proved him wrong. When she grew up, she would make a fine mate. So he watched her grow up, protecting her from any threat. He wanted to hold her forever, to protect her from any harm , to defend her from any evil that threatens her, he wanted to join his life with hers. He knew anything there was to know about her. When she was 12 he gave her the red hair band. She promised on a star to never take it off. He watched her sleep making sure nothing attacked, and on her father's death actually introduced himself.

_Flashback_

_Amy was crying on her bed with her hands into fists. Sonic entered and stroked her quills softly._

" _Who are you" little 8 year old Amy asked sniffling. She had her hair into 3 long quills, wore a green polo shirt with an orange skirt._

"_Your protector. Don't cry, would your daddy want you sad" sonic replied softly. Amy shook her head._

_Sonic hugged her and Amy sat on his lap. Sonic rocked her to sleep with a nice lullaby and placed a red ribbon in her quills. _

" _I promised not to take it off" little Amy said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sonic tucked her into bed and kissed her forehead._

_End of flashback_

Sonic did that a couple times when she was sad. He left her presents and toys on each of his visit. He stopped when she turned 13 and stopped doing that but still protected her from afar. On her 15th birthday, he had left to the west vampire kingdom for a couple of months and when he returned, she was gone. He checked the city but no luck, he found her in the outskirts of the city weeping in an alley with her mom's body cruelly beaten up and burned. She was in a police car crying heavily as some medic checked her beaten up body. It was better than her mom but she has deep wounds all over her body and bruises on her arms and legs. Sonic never found out what happened and swore on her 16th year she would be his mate and under his protection. Police gave up the case. Sonic used mind control to lead Amy to his castle on the day of the storm. Only magical beings can see it. His castle looks like a barren wasteland to mortals and it is in the elder woods that is believed to be haunted.

He was supposed to marry the princess of the east a couple years ago but ever since he found Amy, he said his mate is underage and he is just waiting. The princess is Sally, with hair as red as fire and eyes as blue as the deepest ocean, and fur as brown as oak trees. She was pretty upset but cared not the matter as she planned to start war between all the kingdoms but nobody agreed with her. Sonic never liked her much, she was boring and no fun. She always hated everything and was never pleased with anything.

Sonic sighed and jumped to the roof as he stared at the stars. He longed for the night as he was a creature of the dark. From up there, he can see Amy sleeping with her face illuminating the moonlight. Her face looked more beautiful as the light shoned her lovely face. Her lips were lightly parted to breathe, oh how he wish to kiss her once more, feeling her shivered against him, hear her moan out of pleasure. Sonic looked closely and saw a hooded figure in her room about to attack.

Sonic stealthily entered her room in a few seconds and attacks the enemy. The hooded figure grabbed a dagger and strikes it at Sonic's shoulder at a great speed that Sonic couldn't block. Blood pours out of Sonic's wound as pain kicks in. Sonic pulled the hood down as he recognized the tattoo of the dark dragon. The figure strikes him once more only a few inches from his heart.

By that time Amy woke up and gasped. The hooded figure was long gone but Sonic is bleeding terribly. Amy carefully help Sonic onto her bed as she bandaged his wounds. Sonic grunted as she disinfected his wounds with Alcohol.

Amy stroked his bangs brushing them from his eyes. She could remember his face from a long time ago.

_Flash back_

_Amy was 14 at the time as she walked from school to her house. It was late as the streets started to smell of drugs and blood. Amy ran past an alley when she saw a murder taking place._

_A green hedgehog was shooting a man. The green hedgehog had a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves complete with combat boots. Amy backed away when the green hedgehog noticed her._

" _well look what we have here" The green hedgehog gave her a evil grin with a lust look in his eyes. When she tried to run away he pushed her against the brick wall roughly. Amy couldn't move or push him away, he was too strong. His hands were cold and traveling up her uniform shirt. She bit her bottom lip as his hand unclasped her bra strap. A dark figure blasted him with an energy shot. Amy fell to the ground as she saw the two figures battle. They were all blurs to her of green and blue of intense speed. _

_Then Black out_

_When she woke up, she was in her room with the dark figure kneeled down with his hea on her stomach facing her. She brushed his long bangs to exam his face. He was handsome with high cheekbones and a bronze muzzle. She could see his fangs poking out from his upper lip. He looked so calm and serious at the same time. She felt sleepy hoping that he would return once more._

_End of flashback._

**I'm so frikin sorry my computer broke down. Please forgive me**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 Blood rain kisses

_The next morning_

_Amy woke up next to Sonic in bed. His arms were wrapped around her waist protectively. Her head was on his chest listen for a heartbeat. Her heart was pounding as she felt the blood rushed to her cheeks. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but he pulled her closer to him growling. He opened his eyes as they flashed crimson. Amy stayed there paralyzed gazing as it something compelled her to stay there in his arms. _

"_Don't leave" his predatory mouth said in a dark raspy voice. Amy could feel Sonic shudder as his fangs grew to an unbelievable length and sharpness. The fangs of a hunter about to attack his prey. She could feel his breath on her throat. There was a stinging pain but the pain eased as the blood was being drawn from her body. She could feel Sonic's joy in drinking her warm blood that gave him life. Amy felt weak as her head felt lightheaded. Sonic let go as she slipped into unconscious. His eyes flashed emerald again._

"_What happened" _Sonic was only a few centimeters away from her lips. He checked her neck, the bite wound was licked clean and her breathing was shallow. Sonic placed his ear on her heart and listened to her heartbeat.

Thump thump thump thump

Amy fluttered her eyes open. Their eyes met once more. Soul to soul. Jade met Emerald

**(AAAAAAHHHHH MY MUSHINESS IS AFFECTING THE STORY IGNORE THE FLUFF)**

There was a knock on the door "An invitation to a ball" cream said walking in with her ears covering her eyes. Amy checked the father clock and nearly fainted at the sight. It was only 10 minutes till school started. Amy pushed Sonic and cream out the door and put on her uniform. She grabbed her knapsack and grabbed an apple. She ran down the trail and to the school. She barely made it to get her books. There was a substitute in the class and the kids paid no attention to what he was saying. Amy sat in the back doodling in her notebook scribbling Sonic in hearts. A few girls were giggling at her when she paid no attention at the teacher. He screaming at her but she did not notice. The first bell rang as Amy stayed in school never paying attention. The school day ended as she found Sonic outside on the roof by a tree. He was staring at her with something behind his back. She was about to yell hello at him when a group of girls stole her away.

"Who's the hottie on the roof?" the purple mongoose named Mina said.

"My boyfriend" Amy replied truthfully

"When he's done with you, give him my number," The red fox named Fiona said before the group walked away. Amy sighed as Sonic walked up to her. Sonic picked Amy up bridal style they disappeared into a pink and blue blur. They arrived at the castle gates when Blaze greeted them.

"So are you two going to the ball or what?"

Amy shrugged "Sonic?" Sonic shook his head

'It will be filled with creatures of darkness. Too dangerous."

"What's your point" Amy and blaze said in unison. They both ran up to the dressing rooms and started choosing dresses. Amy picked the dress a red gown (**think of the dress of Disney's beauty and the beast. The dress belle wears for the dance with beast in red) **with black glass 2 inch heels.

"I Love this dress blaze" Amy twirled. Blaze clapped for her.

"Soooo…how is it with you and Silver" Blaze blushed

"Nothing"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"You sure"

"YEEEESSSSS" Blaze gritted her teeth. Amy knew she is just hiding her feelings. She knew the song to lighten the mood

"BLAZE AND SILVER SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COME LOVE THEN COMES MARRIDGE THEN COMES A BABY IN A BRIGHT BLU-"

"AMY DON"T YOU DARE" Blaze screamed with red all over.

"CARRIGE"

The girls spent all day feuding and joking around then cream and vanilla joined in. by the time Amy left, it was already sundown and time to go to bed. Sonic was in her bed lying on his back looking up. Amy sat next him stroking his chest with her finger drawing lazy circles.

" When is it when i become a vampire"

" Never"

"I've been marked by Vampire"Amy crawled next to him.

"Why not"

"You don't know what you're talking about" Sonic's face was furious and his eyes anguished. "Don't you understand yet what I am, what I can do." Sonic walked up next to the window and grabbed a long thick piece of wood thicker than her wrists together

"What I'm capable of" he snapped them into 2 pieces like breaking a toothpick "Your delicate bones"

He grabbed a silk pillow and slashed it into millions of scraps "your soft skin".

He moved toward her and pushed her against a wall roughly. His hands had a hard grip on her shoulders with claws pressed against her fur. Amy reached within the restraining circle of his hands cupping his cheeks.

"Stop" Amy whispered before kissing him.

Sonic tried to pull away but her gentleness was stronger. She kissed the predatory mouth that just threatened her. Sonic, helpless against her, and responded with equal softness. She felt him suck on her bottom lip till her lips parted. He explored her mouth having the taste of cherries on his tongue. Their tongues danced with each other. Sonic had one hand behind her neck pulling her closer to him and another wrapped around her waist. Amy's arms were wrapped around his neck massaging his quills. Sonic was purring at her touch. Sonic push Amy onto the bed lying on his back with her on top. Amy forced her tongue inside his mouth and traced his fangs. Oh, how she loves those fangs. They reluctantly pulled away due to breathing. It was times like that that made Amy feel safe.

"_Please Sonic Please:" _her heart was pounding and her breath short. She felt his lips graze her neck to where her mate mark was.

"_Do you trust me?" _he whispered

"_Yes"_

"_I wish you could stay forever"_

"_Make me stay forever"_

She felt a sting of jabs of two needles as she relaxed to the pleasure of having her blood drawn out. Her head tilted back as she felt drowsy. Her feelings were spiraling upwards toward the heavens. It was like a dream blurred between rea

_Dream_

_Amy was in a ballroom alone and wore the dress Blaze showed her. There was music and she could hear voices but could see nobody._

"_Hello" Amy called out. The music became louder as did the voices. Somebody extended their hand. Amy grasped it but he pulled her to his chest._

"_I Promise to protect no matter the cost" Amy was about to see the stranger's face behind a thick layer of bangs when_

_End of Dream_So_ it was a dream,"_ Amy whispered but sonic heard.

"What was" sonic intently stared at her.

'Nothing" Amy looked at the window. The sky was dark with twinkling stars shining on the castle. You could hear wolves howling at a distance as crickets made their lullaby

"Amy, can't you hear it. The song of the night."

"I'll never understand you but that's where the fun comes it" sonic gave her a genuine smile. The one a girl would faint at. Amy smiled back.

"Come on" Sonic picked Amy up by her waist as he jumped of the window. Amy clutched on for dear life. Sonic just laughed at her. They arrive at a lake. The moonlight reflecting it gave it the appearance of crystal clear water. The tall grass was gently blown as some sakura petals were blown to them **(The inuYasha scene with Inuyasha and kagome were by the well not when he throws her in. the other one. where they hold hands thier hair blowing in the wind)**

Sonic set them under a Sakura tree. Amy sat between his legs with her back on his chest. They looked at their reflection in the lake.

"Sonic, how come I can see your reflection." Amy asked

"The no reflection things only exists in the movies" Sonic answered rolling his eyes

"What about the garlic, holy things"

"It works like this. Your blood gives me a lot of energy so I am become stronger. The stronger I am, the more that affects me"

'so how come that didn't affect you before"

"Because I haven't had mortal blood in centuries" Sonic dreamed of the last blood thirst in 1456

'Why me" Amy muttered

"Cause your mine" sonic pulled her closer smelling her quills again. Amy muttered some incoherent stings as Sonic chuckled.

"Don't do something you're regret," Amy threatened teasingly

"Like what" Sonic inquired. Amy kissed him full on the lips; Sonic did not expect that one but enjoyed it till she pushed him on the ground. Sonic kissed her deeply and held her so close; he thought she would break in half.

"I…..love…you…" Sonic said between kisses

"I love you too Sonikku" Amy gasped after each kiss.

Sonic finally heard the words he wanted from her lips. They lay on their backs looking at an endless diamond sky. (**I know my crapiest adjective I have ever used).**

As they slept, Sonic's ears twitched at every lurking sound… A great shadow was casted over the land as the skies rained blood. Amy woke up seeing Sonic enjoying him self having his mouth opened letting the blood into his mouth. Amy stuck her tongue out a little and caught a few drops on it, and spit out.

"Sonic this stuff taste like liquid iron" Amy kept spitting it out. Sonic's face was being covered with blood as it rained. Amy shivered in disgust. The Lake turned red, as did the once beautiful scenery. Amy ran to the castle letting Sonic enjoy this bizarre rain. Silver was catching some blood in a bottle as Blaze turned pages of an old green leather book…

Vanilla provided a towel for Amy as Cream prepared a bath. Amy gave a "thank You" as she slipped out of her clothes in the bath. It looked like a hot spring with a small waterfall, which gave her perfect access to wash her hair. She used the shampoo and the bar of soap. Her head sunk into the water covering her nose as she thought of Sonic.

"_How can he stand the scent of blood and tasting in your mouth? I wonder if he was born a half-vampire or turned into one"_

"Kinda a little of both" Sonic grinned as he casually sat on the windowsill. Amy screamed

"SIT SIT BOY SIT BOY SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT"

As Sonic was thrown onto the ground 6 ft under.

"HOW DO ALWAYS KNOW MY THOUGHTS AND HOW DID YOU GET THERE YOU PERVERT"

Amy grabbed the towel Vanilla to wrap her around herself although it only covered to mid-thigh. She shivered at the sudden draft and coldness (**That is why I really hate baths in the winter) **as she walked to her room as putting on her clothes in the closet.

"My, finally the master found me someone to dress"

"Who said that" Amy looked around shakily. She saw nobody but only heard Sonic's moans of pain in hot spring room.

"_I'll deal with it later"_

"Me mistress" Called out the closet (**Belle's closet from beauty and the beast)**

"A enchanted Closet" Amy examined

"Well dearie, yes. The master wanted me especially for you. Now to find you something to wear." The closet pulled out nice choices of clothing from each century. Amy picked the Blue one. It was pants with stars and the shirt has a teddy bear on it. Amy liked because

1- It was like adorable

2- It had a teddy bear with stars on it

3- IT IS ADORABLE

Amy happily put them out modeling with the large mirror Mrs. Closet has. Sonic walked out later angry but calm down seeing his rose asleep.

"_Why is it that when I see her asleep, I immediately calm down"_

"_Because_** you love her"**

"_Who are you?"_

"**Your vampirec side"**

_I thought I got rid of you"_

"**Nope"**

A little tiny devil appeared on his left shoulder.

"_What the"_

"**That right big boy. I'm back and it seems you finally found a bride"**

"_So"_

"**Sleep next to her. Hold her. Do what ever you wanted to do since the beginning "**

"_No. now is not the time to go all rated R on her:"_

"**What ever. I'm out"**

Sonic walked to her stroking her quills. He walked out the door and walked to the center room.

"Master I found that this is the work of North kingdom" Silver held up the bottle. Sonic's eyes went wide as he stared at the bottle intently. Tails saw this and hid the bottle. Sonic snapped back to normal.

"Must have negative effects on Vampires" Tails studied. Blaze found something about vampires and blood.

_Vampires can have different types of blood but with terrible side affects_

_Black blood- the blood of demons. Acidic. Can be used for antidotes_

_Red blood- Life essence. Can raise strength to incredible amounts if from a loved one_

_Purple blood- Magical being blood- Can either be turned into poison_

_Blue Blood- Other vampire blood.. Has no effect_

_Blood is the most important thing a vampire. The thirst for blood can increase. A vampire can go only a month without it before dying. Never let a vampire get used drinking blood from one person or it becomes an unbreakable habit._

" Sonic. Stop feeding off amy" Vanilla strictly

" Nani?"

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated . My computer broke down and I posted this at my uncles house that I go to every Saturday. I'm So FRIKIN Sorry that My computer crashed and I feel guilty that I can' update any of my stories. I tried school. No dice. I feel guilty that I great reviews by retro reviewers. I'm SO SORRRY. I'm trying to get a laptop and if you have any great prices for laptops or notebooks I'd really appreciate it. E-Mail me at ****for reviews and other story updates . I really wannna read some stories. My computer crashed on 2/14/09 so I need to know which stories have been updated. E-mail me lke I said and put the subject story.**

**Again I AM SO SORRY THAT MY COMPUTER CRASHED**


	5. Chapter 5 I Can Be Your Hero

* * *

Keeping Sonic from his blood thirst wasn't an easy task. Its like you see a bakery giving out free donuts And your forbidden from that.

Sonic was in his study drinking red wine, the perfect temporary blood. Everytime he saw her, he thought of her or her blood. Good thing she was in school.

" _Whats so special about that skool"_ As memory serves, only males were allowed in school.

" _I could of taught everything she knew."_ He is over 500 years old. He has the mind of a professor

Soic slumped in his seat.

"_I'll read a book"_ Sonic picked the first book he saw which happened to be Shakespeare

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet"_

_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!"_

" damn". Sonic cursed. Shakespeare hates me. Sonic tried shooting darts but nada. Sonic tries watching TV but all the shows are boring. Sonic tried looking at the scenery but it wasn't fun without Amy commenting on something. Amy made everything fun.

Hours later

" I'm Back" Amy yelled at the entrance. Silver Popped out

" Good Afternoon Amy"

Blaze showed up carrying boxes with Cream and Vanilla carrying trays of food.

" Whats going on"

" The ball is is tomorrow. You need to get in the carridge" Silver escorted her to carridge. She admired the lovely cushion seats and looked at the black horses.

* * *

Sonic was in his coffin sulking unil Amy's scent waltzed past his nose. His eyes opened up and he raced to the carridge. Amy was sitting on the seat humming a tune to her self.

" Are you enjoying this" Sonic asked from across the seats.

Amy nodded her head. She looked at the window as they head for the kingdom.

* * *

Night time

Amy and sonic were laying on the floor of the carriage. Sonic had his arm around her waist and his hand behind her neck. He was wide awake making sure nothing harms her. His vampire side starting fighting him mentally

"**Blood. I need Blood"**

_" Never"_

**" I need more Blood"**

Sonic's eyes suddently turned red with black pupils. His Fangs grew longer, as did his pulled her closer to him and bit her, hard. Amy woke up and whimpered. She held on his jacket for fear of anything else. He let go, blood dripping from his fangs. Blood started to flow down her shirt. He must of a bit a major vein. He ripped part of her shirt to get some of the blood flowing. He licked every single blood drop. Amy let tears flow down her face as if he cared at the moment.

_" Sonic"_ She whispered.

he stopped....

He held her right there.

He kissed her.

He sang to her, making the pain go away

_let me be your hero  
Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just want to hold you.  
I just want to hold you.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

Amy smiled as he hugged her.

"Amy i love you

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 Ball and happiness

* * *

Amy slept through half of the arrive and when they arrived, it was still early dusk. Sonic shook Amy a little, but she all she did was turn over.

"_Amy"_ Sonic whispered.

"_Five more hours Dad_" Amy muttered like a kid on the first day of school. She covered her eyes with her forearms. Sonic snickered and opened the curtain that lead to pure sunlight flowing inside.

" AHHH IT BURNS" Amy yelled moving to the darkest corner. she tried to curl up in a ball.

" It Hurts" She tried scratching the light away.

" We're here"

They arrived at a white crystal castle. The wall were made of white bricks and were covered with vines. there were trees everywhere and a few water fountains. The stone path led to the castle gate. Out the gate came 2 maids wearing french maid outfits. They said nothing as they showed them to their rooms. The room was elegant and classic looks of the European era. Amy jumped on the bed bouncing up and down.

" Amy Stop before you hurt your self"

" Make Me Vampire Prince" Amy threw a pillow at him , he dodged it and pinned her beneath him.

" Someone needs punishment" His fingers started tickling her sides. She laughed hysterically and tears started coming out .

" Son...Sonic" Amy tried to sound out but her ribs were being tickled.

" Ain't this a pretty a pretty picture. You haven't smiled in centuries Man" Knuckles casually smirked from the door. Amy and Sonic blushed as they sat on the bed edge. Knuckles walked away saying

" The Ball is at Sunset. Try not to have......occupations during that time".

Amy created 59 new shades of pink and red.

" We might...as well...go to te gar--' sonic cracked out laughing. Amy rolled her eyes walking to the door. Sonic stopped her before she touched the door handle.

" You need this" Sonic handed her the same necklace that transformed her appearence.

The fangs came back and so did the claws. Her eyes turned into a deepe shade of jade.

" I'm not taking any chances. You need to be careful and promise me you won't take it off"

* * *

The Time of the ball

" Announcing Mr. Alucard and his newly marked wife" The announcer announced.

Sonic a fresh clean tuxedo. His quills were pulled into a low ponytail as his bangs covered on eye. Amy had the red silk gown(**The one from beauty and the beast. Belle's gown)**. The straps were off shoulder ad showed a litle cleavage. She had the same glass slippers as in Cinderella and a small taira. Her hair was down in a red ribbon.

"_Oh boy I can do this. Just dance with Sonic and then we can leave"_ They walked down the flight of stairs.

" you ready Ames"

" y...Y..yeah" She gave a forced smile.

The music coductor played No more words by Ayumi Hamasaki

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
Ikiru hodo ni shitte yuku  
Soshite soshite bokutachi wa  
Ikiru hodo ni wasureteku  
Hajimari ga aru mono ni wa  
Itsu no hi ka owari mo aru koto  
Ikitoshi ikeru mono nara  
Sono subete ni

_Amy hid her face in Sonic's shoulder_

Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
Futatsukiri ni wakareru nara  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
Itsudatte haisha de itain da

_" Ames, Relax. I'm not letting Anyone near you" sonic said confortingly. She looked into his Emerald-Black Eyes._

Kitto kitto bokutachi wa  
Kanashii hodo ni utsukushiku  
Yue ni yue ni bokutachi wa  
Kanashii hodo ni kegareteku

Mamorubeki mono no tameni  
Kyou mo mata nanika wo gisei ni  
Ikitoshi ikeru monotachi  
Sou subete ga

Moshimo kono sekai ga shousha to haisha to no  
Futatsukiri ni wakareru nara  
Aa boku wa haisha de ii  
Itsudatte haisha de itain da

Boku wa kimi ni nani wo tsutaerareru darou  
Konna chibboke de chiisana boku de shika nai  
Ima wa kore ijou hanasu no wa yametoku yo  
Kotoba wa sou amari ni

At the ending of the say, Soni cupped her face to kiss her. Amy let some tears flow.

* * *

"**Interesting"** A dark figure watched Sonic and Amy throughout the dance. The figure was a Rat with musky, greasy, colored fur. Long broken claws. Yellow pee colored eyes**( I'm already bashing him. Its fun to bash villians like Creed Diskens, Eggman, And Naraku)**, and and a long dirty tail.

He went to his minions outside, and told them

" Get the girl. She could be very useful for us"


	7. Chapter 7 Kinapped and Dark Prince

* * *

Amy danced with Sonic for a while. She met some of the other vampires, Some human ones like the Cullens(TWILIGHT), again the Draculas.

" Sonic, I'm going to the garden"

" Kay" Sonic responded laughing when someone cracked a joke.

She walked through the stone path. The leaves rustled beneath her feet. her ears twitched at each sound of nature. She looked at the sky, the moon, and especially the moon. It looked so beautiful, all white, and shining. Amy became memorized unaware of a lurking figure......

GRASP......

A wet slimy glove covered her mouth. She tried screaming but they tied her hands.

" Quick get her in the carriage"

They shoved her in a potato sack. She screamed

" SONIC" as they road off to the road

* * *

Back at the castle

Sonic's ear twitched at the sound of her voice, and from how its sounds, she's in trouble. Sonic raced to the sound of her voice, the pond by the old tree.

" AMY" He called out. Her scent wasn't anywhere but there.

" AAAAAMMMMMYYY ROSE"

* * *

Early in the morning

Sonic lazily went to the throne room. He had bags under his eyes, and the face of a broken man.

" Sonic we are aware of your bride's kidnap. We asure you we will do whatever it takes to find her. Guards are searching the kingdom high and low for her" The king sorrowfully said. Knuckles put a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

" We'll find her. don't worry"

" I was supposed to be taking car of her. I vowed i would protect even if it meant my life" His ears drooped down.

* * *

with the kidnappers

the carriage bumped against the dirt road. it was at a mountain passed with black volcanic rocks everywhere. Amy laid it the back unconscious. She was beaten badly, bleeding in some areas. The blood had dried on her fur and dress.

" I Told you left"

" No We're on the right path"

"LET ME SEE" the kidnappers argued loudly. They paid no attention to their surroundings. Crows landed on the trees and cliff edges. Their golden eyes shined as the carriage.

The carridge stopped at a gate opening.

" Uh where are we" One of the kidnappers said.

" On My turf" a pair of crimson eyes flashed at them. A black hedgehog wih red streaks walked out of the fog. He wore an elegant black robe, and a dark torn cape. He was scowling, as a crow landed on his forearm.

" The Dark Prince" They whispered.

" CHAOS SPEAR"

they died instantly, as the carriage split in two. A bright flash popped out. Shadow shielded his eyes. Lying on the ground was a girl. Her body was glowing as it faded. She was lying on the ground almost curled into a ball.

he walked up to her, examining her. He picked her up bridal style, minding the wounds.

* * *

Hours later

Amy woke up and sat up. A shock of pain bolted through her body. There bandanges on her torso, legs, shoulders, and her face.

" Looks like someone is awake" Amy looked at the door as a white bat walked in carrying a tray of food.

" where...am..i" She scanned the room

" The Youkai Kingdom"

" But I need to get back to Alucard Castle. Sonic needs me" She was about to run out of bed out of bed when jolts of pain came.

" Hold on. You need rest. By the way my name's Rouge. Consider anything that can be stolen...stolen"

" My name is-"

" Amelia Rose"

" How did you know"

" Everybody knows about you through out the realms."

" aw crap. you mean everyone?"

" Yes. Every magical being knows you"

Amy panicked. _That's why i was kidnapped_

" I'll leave you to rest. Rosie. Holler when you need something" She left the room.

Amy grumbled as se laid on the bed.

" _What kind of place is this" _

The room was large. It had a certain Gothic touch to it. The walls were a blood red, with lots of antiques everywhere. The bed, was at least a twin sized with black satin sheets. Amy's dress was on the side on a hanger. Somehow, it looked like new, with out tear or stains. It ws glowig like the day Blaze and her saw it.

_I wonder what those guys are doing_

* * *

Back at Sonic's castle

Vanilla was cooking with Cream in the kitchen. Tails and Silver were working in the garden.

" GUYS AMY'S GONE" Blaze came running from the gate.

" Wait Blazey calm down."

" Silver if i was any calmer I would be dead" Blaze glared daggers at him

" Call me Blazey again and I will-"

" QUIT IT YOU TWO." Tails yelled out standing between them.

" Jeez. you two are like a married couple"

They just glared at him. Tails roughly grabbed the letter from Blaze's hand. He skimmed it.

" So apparently, Sonic wants us to find the big guy in charge of the whole thing"

" What about him"

" He's going to find Amy. If he doesn't find her by the next full moon.....he'll kill himself"

" That's in one month. It would take months to find hers"

" That's what he said... I don't know if he was exaggerating or was serious. judging by the Way he wrote this letter he was serious."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 a moment like this

* * *

Amy stayed in her room reading old Latin texts. At least she has information for her Vampire report. She also found out that the one who saved her hated vampires. So she had to have a ribbon at all times tied around her neck. She hasn't seen him at all. He must be anti-social.

" I wonder what sonic's doing'

* * *

With Sonic

Sonic was pounding his head on the wall.

" Don't dent it Man" Knuckles walked up to him.

" I...miss...her" He mumbled gripping something in his hand.

It was the ribbon she had in her hair when she was kidnapped. It had her scent still on it. the sweet smell of sakura blossoms and Roses.

_Flashback_

_" whats these called" 10 year old Amy pointed to a pink almost rose flower_

_" its a carnation. It looks like a rose but it doesn't have thorn" _

_" Oo"_

_End of Flashback_

Sonic looked at the window staring blankly. He felt pain searing through his body jolting in short bursts.

* * *

Amy let tears fall down her face.

_" I miss you Sonic"_

She curled into a tight ball crying

* * *

Somehow Sonic could feel her misery and it hurt him to the extent.

" A..Amy...Please stop.....crying" Sonic collapsed on the ground. It was like a ton of force is pulling him down. It was getting hard to even lift himself

* * *

"_A..Amy...please stop...crying" _

Amy heard his voice and sat up straight

" Sonic"

nothing.... just he Erie silence. Amy wiped the tears away. She still sniffled.

Her eyes felt drowsy and head plopped on the touched her.

it felt like someone was carresing her neck. more like Sonic trying to get a free drink. She smiled.

_Flash back_

_Amy was in the garden playing with a dog._

_Someone whistled as the dog ran to the door._

_" Come here Muttski"_

_Muttski barked._

_Amy walked up to muttski, kneeled over to pat his fur. He rolled over to get a belly rub. Amy scratched his belly as his leg kicked. Sonic kneeled down beside her, pulling her close to her. Her face was on his chest. he was nuzzling her neck, his fangs scraping her collarbone. She shivered as her heart started beating faster._The force stopped crushing him to the floor**(heh heh.... the force..... if you don't know what the heck the force is then your retarded)**

* * *

_" Amy must of calm down" _Sonic has the funny feeling at the bottom of his stomach whenever Amy is happy. Except it wasn't him who made her happy.

* * *

Amy gasped and sat up right. Nothing was there... just the empty room. Her ears drooped down.

* * *

Sonic picked himself off the floor. Knuckles walked in.

" Wacha doin" He looked at him dusting the dust of the jacket

" The Force was pulling me down"

" This isn't Star Wars Sonic. Jeez....What did that girl see in you" His jaw slacked

"She didn't choose. I sorta....forced her into this." he noticed the marble floor was intresting today

" That's called Rape"

" I DIDN"T"

" uh huh" He looked at Sonic suspiciously

" I'm her Angel" It was sorta true. He guarded her since she was born.

" More like an angel with his own sins" Knuckles recalled some memories

" I'm not proud of that' Sonic shivered by the "expierience"

" So what about Princess Sally" They walked down the hall.

" I'm with Amy. nothing is gonna change that"

" Sally will do anything to have you. you know that right."

" The only way to separate is if one of us dies or if we fall deeply in love with someone else"

" I think Sally will go with option 1"

" Probably so."

* * *

Amy heard moaning down the wobbled a few steps to the closet. She pulled out the first thing she got. It was Maria's dress. She put on the same shoes.

She gripped the handel bar out side. Outside were a few spirals of stairs. She gripped on the handel bar. she slowly walked down as the moans became louder. A ghost with no face popped. It was black and Amy felt something was being sucked out. She collasped falling down the stairs. She crashed into someone making them fall down.

A dark figure somehow was ontop of her with his arms beside each side on her body.

" _What the Hell" _Shadow cursed opening his eyes. Amy woke up. A guy was on top of her...

His crimson eyes met jade.

They were pure and innocent.

" The hell" they both said in unison

* * *

" is that your idea of Thank you" He mumbled walking out.

" I said i was sorry" Amy ran after him exasperated

" Sorry doesn't fix anything"

" Some ghost thing freaked me out"

" This IS the castle of the dead"

" OMG HIDE ME" Amy hugged him tight till he turned into a nice shade of purple.

"Can't......breath....let......go......" He gasped. She let go of him.

" Do you workout or something" He breathed deeply regaining oxygen into his lungs.

" I'm....scared" Her eyes told everything.

"_She attracting more ghosts. still....i can't leave her like this"_

He sighed, and picked her up, raced upstairs. Amy cuddled closer as spirits passed by them.

_What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now..._

His heartbeat sped a million miles a second. Her head was on his chest fur. Silky locks brushing against his chin.

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

_"What the hell am i feeling" _He thought

_Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime

For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

OHHHH, LIKE THIS

OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah.

Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this.

Ohhhhh, like this.  


They made a few minutes ago but Amy was fast asleep in his arms. He gently tucked her into bed. He brushed a lock from her face.

' _Where have i seen her before"_

**Me-Oh boy. Shadow is in love with Amy. The story will still be Sonamy but just keep reading and you'll find out when Sonic accidently catches them making----ooops sorry you have to read or review for me to updated. The song was a moment like this by kelly Clarkson. I might not have enough to be updating because of the CST test their doing 5/5-5/8. i wanna thank these reviewers for you know reviewing(If i miss your name tell me and i'll fix it)**

**IAlwaysLovedYou**

**ColurfulStar**

**White Keyblade Oathkeeper**

**ashley H( It is sorta like twilight)**

**SonicChick**

**Lieutenant spark**

**dbzgtfan2004**

**Amy-Thank you all for your reviews. Greatly appreciated.**

**Sonic- I know i look good in any of sufferhell girl stories. Besides, I' think i won't be in the next chapter because I failed my the test in class and not doing so well. HEY CAN YOU MAKE ME SOME CHILIDOGS**

**Me- SONIC THE HEDGEHOG I AM TIRED OF BEING YOUR SLAVE. WHY DON"T YOU GET YOURSELF A JOB**

**Sonic- Dude, I didn't take school seriously. Do you think anyone will wanna hire ME**

**ME- WELL YOU BETTER FIND A WAY**

**Everyone-(strict author)**

**Me- I heard that**

**Hide**

**Click the tempting gray button....you know you want to.**

* * *

* * *


	9. Chapter 9 A sign of love or apocolypsia

* * *

Days later

Amy recovered from the accident but Shadow gave her a special charm to keep the spirits a way. Some simple beads to put in her hair. She placed all of them on one lock.

" What were those ghosts i saw" She asked Shadow in the library.

" Dementours. They take away your happiest memories and leave you with sad memories. They only pop out to an optimistic person."

" And they had to go to me first." Amy looked up the bookshelf. She grabbed a red leather binded book.

" Apparently yes" He never looked up from his book.

"I'm magnet for trouble" Amy had a rain cloud form above her. It started raining on her.

" Yes you are. By the way..what in mobius were you doing" panic came over her. She couldn't tell him she was at a vampire ball. shadow already told her he hated vampires and everyone who likes them.

" Kidnapped" It was true and she couldn't stand lying to anyone.

" I thought so. so holding you for Ransom is a pretty idiotic thing"

" I mean come. they beat before you reached their boss. i would of killed them with out hesitation" He glanced at her. She smiled at him.

* * *

**The song will be different moments in time.**

_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefine_

_And now he's dear  
And so I'm sure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before_

Shadow and Amy were in the garden. Amy ran to the roses. She tried picking one but pricked her index finger. a drop of blood revealed itself. Shadow grabbed her hand.

" You hurt yourself" he said staring intently. He licked the blood off. Amy blushed and her heart sped faster. Why did she feel funny. It was different than the funny feeling when she was with Sonic. Almost like a brother loving her.

___She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw  
No it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never looked at me that way before_

Shadow was running around the garden.

" Shadow?" He turned and saw Amy by the patio.

" Want some cake. i made it my self" She smiled warmly.

_New and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see  
_

_Well, who'd have thought?  
Well, bless my soul  
Well, who'd have known?  
Well, who indeed?_ Rouge exclaimed by the windows  
_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?  
It's so peculiar. Wait and see  
We'll wait and see  
A few days more _Gamma replied  
_There may be something there that wasn't there before _they both said the last lines in unison. It was shocking to seem him smiling to a mere girl. And its only been a week.

_You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't  
there before_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before_

* * *

' _I hate this" _Sonic grumbled. He was in the conference room with the aristocrats. They had no information to the were abouts of his bride and he wasn't interested in anything else. To make matters worse, Sally was here. She had the jealous look on her face. Knuckles was doing the talking for Sonic till he feels better.

" Hello Sonic-baby" She sat down on the table next to him.

" Why did my baby have to be so sad. Just cuz the mean lady left him for the dark prince" She said said with one eye open smirking.

"Your lying i can tell" he turned away.

" My mirror doesn't lie" She showed him her special compact mirror.

It was brass with gems decorating mirror inside had a shocking image. It was Amy when she pricked her finger, blushing with the dark prince licking her finger.

Sonic's heart broke in half and turned into dust. _" WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO BE WITH THAT FAKER" _His mind screamed at him. He knows what the mirror projects and its only the true past events.

" I"M GOING TO THE CASTLE OF DEATH" He yelled out. his face full of anger and betrayal._" Perfect"_Sally thought evilly.

"Why would you want to go with death prince" Knuckles asked asked shocked.

" He's hitting on my rose" He said darkly clutching his fist.

" o...okay i'll get you a carriage" Knuckles was about to call out to a servant.

" I'll run" Sonic sped out and hit the road.

* * *

Sonic ran until you could only see a blur for a second. He ran in to the forbidden forest and got a scent of Amy's blood. It led to the mountains. He ran up them and went back down. He finally caught sight of the castle. It had black walls and the carriage that held Amy was burned to a crisp and he could smell rotting corpses. It was nighttime when he arrived. Most of the day was taken up trying to break the barrier.

he walked in cautiously. he saw light coming from one of the towers. He flew up there and almost killed something when he saw a most unpleasant sight.

* * *

Amy walked in her room carrying alot of books. Shadow walked in behind her with another stack of books.

" Shadow are you serious..this many books i have to translate in Latin"Amy placed them by her bed.

" Practice makes perfect" he grabbed a book from the pile at the bottom making them fall down. One of them made him slip on the bed with Amy under him.

" Ow" they both said in unison. Amy opened her eyes and was met by shadow's crimson ones.

They stayed like that for a few minutes registering what has happened.

* * *

Sonic was growling as his eyes flashed red. His claws and fangs grew longer. Shadow's ear twitched. He sensed someone break past the barrier.

" Vampire"

he sped outside to the right to the tree where Sonic is.

" Whats a Vampire doing on my turf"

Sonic growled at him baring his fangs. He spin dashed at shadow but Shadow dodged it.

" Chaos Spear" He shot it at Sonic but Sonic created a blue barrier. Shadow shot dark beams from his hands as sonic circled him.(**Sorry i'm not good at fighting scenes). **Sonic tried a Chaos sword. They started clashing against each other. They jumped at parallel directions. they started forming energy balls in their hands. Amy ran to them and jumped in the middle of both shots.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

It was the scream of pure torure. the light blinded them for a moment. Amy laid there, glowing blue. Sonic ran to her pick her up. Her eyes were dull and lifeless.

"What...have..i...done" He whispered pulling her closer. A tear slipped out and slipped down his cheek. It landed on Amy's forehead. It started to glow brightly as did her whole body.

Suddently gusts of wind struck. They skies turned murky......a wolf howl.

" WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING" Sonic yelled as the torrents got louder. he clutched Amy closer to him.

" HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW" Shadow yelled. Spirits started rising from the ground.

" GET AMY ROSE OUT OF HERE I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS" Shadow yelled to Sonic throwing him the silver chaos emerald.

_"Chaos control"_ amy whispered subconsiously.

* * *

Earthquakes struck the castle where Blaze,Silver,Tails, Cream and vanilla were.

" WHATS HAPPENING" Silver yelled running through the halls. Blaze ran out carrying cream on her back as Vanilla grabbed a backpack full of supplies.

_Thunder, rain, and lightning  
Danger, water rising  
Clamour, sirens wailing  
It's such a bad sign_

They ran outside to the courtyard. Silver placed a forcefield as the tree fell.

"WHERE'S TAILS" Blaze yelled. A motor was heard. They all looked at the skies. There was the X tornado flying roughly by the winds. The X tornado landed roughly.

"GET IN" Tails yelled from the cockpit. Everyone ran in as the X tornado transformed to its battle armor. the ground started cracking

_Shadows of dark creatures  
Steel clouds floating in the air  
People run for shelter  
What's gonna happen to us!?_

The Earth Kingdom had major problems. The Master Emerald on the alter was glowing brightly. Spikes grew from the ground. The ground ground became ice. The rivers became blood.

"DAD WHAT HAPPENENING" Knuckles yelled from the steps of the alter. His mother and Father were trying to control the master emerlad.

"HONEY RU---" A brightly flash popped out

_All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake  
I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do  
You and i are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change  
Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way i can lose_

a few seconds later it died gasped. His parents were turned to stone.

_Can't hold on much longer - but i will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - nor will i count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now i see what i've gotta do_

"MOM DAD"

_Open your heart, it's gonna be allright_

Ancient city blazing  
Shadows keep attacking  
Little children crying  
Confusion, hopeless anger

_I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy  
All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way_

Can't hold on much longer - but i will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - nor will i count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now i see what i've gotta do

Open your heart...and you'll see...

If it won't stop, there will be no future for us  
Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free

I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now i see what i've gotta do

Gotta open your heart, dude!

Can't hold on much longer - but i will never let go  
I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last  
I'm not gonna think this way - nor will i count on others  
Close my eyes and feel it burn - now i see what i've gotta do

Open your heart, it's gonna be allright

* * *

**Open your heart by Crush40(this is the opening song for Sonic Adventure) I still got a writers block. I'm still planning to write more chapters. If you have some ideas send them to me**

**Sonic under the bed-You frikin make it sound like the apocolypse**

**Me-It was supposed to gothic vampire love story between you and Amy. You are the main love interests in this fanfic.**

**Team-Then what are we???**

**Me-the homosexual supporting cast**

**Tails-You stole that from Ouran High school host club**

**Me-Can't help it. I love OHSHC. Besides for every character there is...there will always be a Yaoi or Yuri fanfic of you. Can't beat the facts.**

**Sonic snickered**

**Shadow-Shut up faker**

**Sonic- Shut up. This is too funny.**

**Shadow-What about heromantic fanfics of us**

**Me-no offense intended if you wrote one**


	10. I'm So Sorry!

**Sorry!I apologize to everyone who reviewed and fell in love with these stories. I just lost that spot in my heart for Sonic the Hedgehog and anything related to that and I'm trying to find it again. I know. I know. Excuses excuses. I'm lost and I'm using mapquest to figure a way out. **

**Just to let you know, I've been a devoted fan since i was five. So i just need to rekindle that fangirl fire to finish the stories. I will finish the stories eventually, hopefully before time ends. Life's a bitch. Making me lose fangirlism over Sonic!(Crying)**

**So thank you to everyone who enjoyed these crappy stories I wrote in my adolescence. I'm so happy. Hopefully, one day i shall finish them as an adult. (And i'm such a bitch, that i haven't read a single review for this account since last year. I'm a bitch i know _)(sobbing)**

**I love you all, thank you so much. (I know this isn't gonna be nice, but I am still continuing to write fanfiction for Joker/clover/heart no kuni no Alice, Hetalia Axis Power, and Kuroshitsuji with my friend, WerewolvesBite.** **I'm probably going to delete this account and go under a new name.)(More sobbing)**

**I love you peeps. Keep reading! And remember, _Make Pasta!Not War!(finally cracks a smile)_**


End file.
